


The Chronicles of Symbrock

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: A week together and they're already falling in love





	The Chronicles of Symbrock

_Venom, please don't._

Eddie watched as this parasite began to devour a tray of tater tots, making a mess as he did so. Venom had covered his hosts mouth to keep him from complaining. 

_You fucking parasite._

That got to Venom. It stopped eat, and withdrew itself entirely from the situation, materializing back inside his host. Eddie stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the mess. He rubbed his forehead then groaned loudly. He could feel the symbiote roaming around his thoughts, so he purposely filled his head with cursed and threats. 

Eddie got to work cleaning up the mess that was made. He was thankful for the silence. The symbiote was scheming something, Eddie figured that. Eddie was going to use this time to his advantage. Once finished, it was off to the bar with him. 

First, he wanted to plan something himself. For Venom. As an apology, he assume Venom would enjoy a little treat. Before his fixating himself on a bar, he stopped by a small and quaint little bakery. It contained loads of sweets, each could rot all of Eddies teeth if he wasn't careful. He picked a treat he knew Venom would die for. A chocolate cupcake with Venoms face on it. Because who doesn't want to eat their self? 

He could feel Venom rummaging through his mind, trying to figure out what he was doing. Eddie tried to keep this a secret, but Venom always knew, but that didn't stop Eddie from trying. 

He finally got the cupcake and kept the little bag it came in close to his side.

The walk to the bar was relaxing. It was quiet, refreshing, and soothing. A gentle breeze brushed up against his exposed skin as he strolled past buildings. Why it was quite, he didn't know. But he loved the solitude. He wondered if he'd rather go to a park than a bar-

**Eddie**

"Gah!- What the hell man!?" Eddie shouted to himself, surprised by Venoms sudden appearance. He was thrown up against the wall, held up by Venoms strong grasp. 

**Apologize!**

"Are you seriously still upset about that-?"

**Yes! Apologize!**

"Buddy, it's a term of endearment."

**Is not!**

"Is to!"

**Is not!**

"Is to!"

They argued back and forth until Venom let Eddie down. "Why are you acting like a child?"

**We are not acting like a child!**

"Alright alright. I'm sorry. I don't want to argue." 

Venom went quiet before forcing Eddie to walk. The host allowed this rough behavior, knowing where Venom was taking him.

 

Upon arriving at the park, Eddie felt a pang in his head. A throbbing sensation burrowed itself deep within its skull. A migraine was starting to develop. Of all times, it had to occur now. For a moment, he believed Venom caused this. He hasn't been much trouble, but it could be seen as revenge for calling him a parasite. Either way, it was annoying. 

Venom must have felt his pain, because as soon as that migraine came, is disappeared. How he did it, Eddie didn't know. 

"Thanks, I guess."

**Your welcome. We felt your pain, we didn't like it.**

"Hey, V?" 

He approached the edge of the park, the lamp he stood by illuminated the area around him. For a moment, he felt at ease.

**Yes, Eddie?**

"I'm sorry. I know you're hungry, I should've allowed you to continue to eat. I shouldn't have called you a parasite, but you weren't listening to me and-"

**It's okay Eddie.**

They were both quiet.

**We still love you.**

"V?"

**Yes?**

"I got you something."

Once finding themselves alone, Venom formed himself on his hosts shoulder, glancing curiously at the bag in Eddie's hand. Eddie opened it and withdrew the sweet treat. He could feel Venoms excitement run through his body. It felt.. good. 

**Eddie, this is almost the most beautiful thing we've ever seen. You come first.**

"Wait what-"

**We almost don't want to eat it.**

Venom ate it anyways.

**Thank you, Eddie.**


End file.
